Mistakes
by javajunkielove
Summary: Spoiler! Spielt nach dem Ende der 4ten Staffel... lest einfach selbst ;)
1. Mistakes

**Mistakes**  
_by Snubbi & CrazyCake aka joviangel_

"Ich hasse dich" das hatte sie erwartet, doch die Worte taten weh. Noch nie hatte sie so etwas von Rory gehört. Sie sah noch einmal in ihr Zimmer... Ihr war klar was hier vor wenigen Minuten passiert sein musste. Sie wusste nicht was sie davon halten sollte, wie sie damit umgehen sollte. Wie konnte Rory nur so dumm sein? Wie konnte sie überhaupt nicht über die Konsequenzen nachdenken? Dean war schließlich verheiratet... Langsam drehte sie sich weg, den Anblick des Zimmers konnte sie jetzt nicht länger ertragen. Noch nie war sie so enttäuscht von Rory gewesen.  
  
Lorelai folgte Rory nach draußen. Dort saß sie auf der Treppe und weinte. Es zerriss ihr das Herz sie so zu sehen. Es tat ihr weh. Was sollte sie nur tun? Irgendetwas in ihr wehrte sich, doch schließlich setzte sie sich neben Rory auf die Treppe und sagte: "Rory... ich... ich weiß nicht was ich im Moment sagen soll. Ich.. das.. das hab ich nicht erwartet, nicht von dir... ich hätte nie gedacht das du so sein kannst..." Rory reagierte nicht, sie hörte ihrer Mum nicht mal zu, die Vorwürfe... Tränen liefen ihr übers Gesicht und sie schluchzte.  
  
Lorelai strich ihr leicht über den Kopf, dann stand sie auf und stieg in ihren Wagen, sie sah noch einmal zurück, sie sah verloren aus... so durcheinander. Lorelai kamen die Tränen bei diesem Anblick, sie riss sich jedoch wieder zusammen, startete das Auto und fuhr in Richtung des Hotels.  
  
Rory saß einfach nur da, sah ihrer Mum hinterher, unfähig sich zu bewegen. Am liebsten hätte sie geschrieen, warum ließ sie sie jetzt einfach alleine hier!? Rory wusste nicht wo ihr der Kopf stand und was in ihrem Herzen los war das wusste sie schon gar nicht mehr. Wie konnte es bloß dazu kommen? Mit Dean? Er ist doch verheiratet... Aber es ist Dean, ich habe doch nie aufgehört ihn zu lieben, dachte sie bei sich, es ist Dean... mein Dean... Rory stand auf und ging ins Haus, sie war durcheinander und tausend Gedanken schwirrten ihr durch den Kopf, doch jetzt wollte sie einfach nur schlafen, schlafen und alles vergessen...  
  
Kirk saß zusammengekauert, nur mit deinem Kissen umhüllt am Ende des Steges am See als Luke ihn endlich eingeholt hatte. "Kirk??? Was machst du da?? Was ist los?" "Bleib bloß weg Luke! Noch ein Stück weiter und ich springe in diesen Tümpel und schreie die ganze Stadt zusammen....und dann finden sie dich mit mir hier nackt zusammen!" "Ach komm endlich Kirk. Reiß dich mal zusammen! Was soll dieser Unsinn? Ist dir klar dass Du nackt mit einem Kissen in der Hand durch die halbe Stadt gerannt bist?" "Was willst du Luke? Ja, ich weiß das ich nackt bin.." antwortete er während er an sich hinunter sah. „Ich habe geträumt, Lulu verlässt mich und zieht mit ihrer Schulfreundin Lala zusammen, sie ziehen nach LA und gründen einen "Wir hassen Kirk und werden Lesben-Club" adoptieren fünf Kinder, und sie heiraten sogar!!!! Und weißt du was???? Sie haben mich zu ihrer Hochzeit eingeladen!" Luke sah ihn etwas verwirrt und belustigt zugleich, an.. "Kirk! Das war nur ein Traum! Reiß dich endlich zusammen. Lulu würde doch nie..." "Ja ja! Mach Dich nur lustig" unterbrach er ihn laut schnaubend, stand auf und ging schnurstracks auf Luke zu. Luke sah beängstigt auf und ging ein paar Schritte zurück... "Kirk! Überleg dir was tu tust! Beruhige dich endlich!" schnaubte Luke, sich im Rückwärtsgang befindend. Kirk schaute ihn mit einem wütenden und irren Blick zugleich an, zischte an ihm vorbei und sagte kein Wort. Luke folgte ihm genervt, ohne zu vergessen einen sicheren Abstand einzuhalten. "Wo willst du hin Kirk?" fragte Luke, obwohl ihm bei dem Blick auf Kirk's nacktes Hinterteil ganz andere Dinge auf der Zunge lagen. "Ich gehe nach Hause werde mich besaufen und werde versuchen dabei nicht meiner Mutter zu begegnen." "Ok, nach Hause ist gut...ja." sagte Luke und folgte ihm...  
  
Nach ein paar wortlosen Minuten, in denen Luke, Kirk einfach nur nachgelaufen war, fasste Luke zähneknirschend einen Entschluss.... "Kirk, hast Du eigentlich einen Schlüssel für deine Wohnung?" Kirk blieb abrupt stehen.... "Oh...Mist! Du hast Recht! Ich bin nackt wo sollte ich da einen Schlüssel haben!" sagte Kirk während er sich mit seiner freien Hand gegen die Stirn schlug. "Kirk, beruhig dich! Nicht gleich wieder ausrasten! Du kannst... na ja... Diese Nacht kannst Du in meiner Wohnung schlafen. Ich habe ja ein Zimmer im Hotel und wenn du nicht zurück möchtest." Kirk drehte sich überrascht um... "Du... Du schlägst mir, Kirk, wirklich vor in DEINER Wohnung zu schlafen? Ich mein... ich bin's... Kirk..." "Ach Kirk, halt den Mund, komm einfach mit..." Kirk folgte Luke der sich immer wieder umsah, ob sie auch keiner beobachtet, doch Stars Hollow war wie ausgestorben. "Luke?" sagte Kirk leise. "Ja, Kirk?" entgegnete Luke ihm leicht genervt. "Danke, Luke!" "Ja, schon ok." Beim Diner angekommen, schloss Luke die Tür auf und sie gingen schnell hinein. "Komm mit nach oben. Ich gebe Dir schnell noch ein paar Sachen zum anziehen."  
  
„Hier hast Du eine Hose und ein Hemd" sagte Luke und warf Kirk die Sachen zu. "Oh, danke Luke... ein Flanellhemd... wie schön..." sagte Kirk und musterte die Sachen. Luke zog eine Augenbraue nach oben, sah ihn mit einem vernichtenden Blick an und sagte kein Wort. "Hier ist der Schlüssel. Den kannst Du mir morgen im Diner wiedergeben. Also bis später dann... Und lass die Finger von meinen Sachen!" sagte Luke mit leicht erhobener Stimme. "Ok, ok, ich fass nichts an...! Luke... danke!" "Ja ja..." murmelte Luke augenrollend während er die Tür hinter sich zuziehen wollte. „Luke? Das vorhin... vor dem Inn..." „Ja, Kirk?"er drehte sich noch mal um und sah ihn mit festem Blick an. „Ach nichts..."  
  
Langsam ging Luke wieder zurück zum Dragonfly Inn, doch so ausgestorben wie er dachte war die Stadt gar nicht.

_Fortsetzung folgt _


	2. Mistakes Part 2

**Part 2**  
  
Etwas weiter entfernt, mitten auf der Straße standen Dean und Lindsay, die heftig diskutierten. Er bekam nur ein paar winzige Gesprächsfetzen mit, "Wo zur Hölle warst du?... ich habe gewartet" "...was ist nur los mit dir?..." Es interessierte ihn jedoch nicht... es schossen ihm selbst tausend Dinge durch den Kopf.  
  
Es war soviel passiert an diesem Abend...seine Gefühle spielten verrückt...er konnte mit ihnen zur Zeit einfach nichts anfangen, geschweige denn auch nur ein bisschen verstehen... Jason... Lorelai... Jason... der Streit... der Kuss... und dann war da plötzlich Kirk... Wie sollte er Lorelai jetzt wieder gegenüber treten...? Er wusste nicht, ob er das richtige getan hatte... War es richtig Lorelai zu küssen? Hatte er sie danach einfach so stehen lassen dürfen....? Gedankenverloren ging er zurück zum Inn.  
  
Im Hotelflur war es dunkel, nur die kleinen Lampen an der Wand spendeten ihm ein wenig Licht. Leise ging er die Treppen hinauf und ohne es zu merken blieb er genau vor Zimmer 6 stehen... Sollte er, oder besser nicht...? Er hob zögernd die Hand, wollte klopfen, zog sie dann aber doch wieder zurück. Vielleicht war es jetzt nicht der geeignete Zeitpunkt, er wollte warten, zumindest bis zum nächsten Morgen... Er schloss die Tür zu seinem Zimmer auf. Bevor er hinein ging sah er noch einmal zurück. Fühlte sie wirklich das gleiche wie er? Hatte sie es auch gespürt...? Er legte sich ins Bett, doch schlafen konnte er nicht, immer wieder schlichen sich die vielen Bilder des vergangenen Tages in seine Gedanken...  
  
Lorelai parkte den Jeep vor dem Inn und ging ohne zu zögern in ihr Zimmer. Sie wollte allein sein, nachdenken, sie war so durcheinander... Der Tag fing so gut an... Im Hotel lief alles perfekt, doch dann stand da plötzlich Jason vor ihr... Sie wusste, dass Schluss war, sie liebte ihn nicht mehr, im Grunde hatte sie ihn nie geliebt. Nur Jason schien das nicht zu verstehen, wollte es nicht wahr haben... Dann war da Luke, der Streit, der Kuss... ein leichtes Lächeln huschte ihr bei dem Gedanken daran über ihr Gesicht, doch im nächsten Moment wurde sie wieder traurig. Rory... so enttäuscht war sie noch nie... nicht von Rory... ihre Rory... So etwas hätte sie nie von ihr erwartet. Sonst war Rory doch immer so vernünftig, was war nur mit ihr los? Was ging bloß in ihr vor? Lorelai lief eine Träne die Wange hinunter, sie seufzte während sie die Träne wegwischte. Sie drehte sich um und vergrub ihr Gesicht im Kissen, sie wollte nur noch schlafen...  
  
Er starrte an die Decke, dann wieder auf den Wecker, der neben ihm stand, es war kurz nach halb drei, doch er konnte bei bestem Willen nicht schlafen... Neben ihm lag Lindsay, doch in seinen Gedanken war nur Platz für Rory... Dean konnte selbst noch nicht glauben, was da passiert war, Rory und er... Was war das zwischen ihnen...? Wie sollte er ihr gegenüber treten...? Wie sollte er Lorelai jemals wieder in die Augen sehen...? Ihre Blicke sprachen schließlich Bände... Und was war mit Lindsay...? Sollte er es ihr erzählen? Er wusste nicht was er tun sollte, er wusste nur, dass er einen großen Fehler gemacht hatte...  
  
Rory lag währenddessen allein zu Hause im Bett... im Bett ihrer Mum... Ihr Zimmer hatte sie nicht wieder betreten... sie konnte einfach nicht. Das Kissen war nass von ihren Tränen und sie hatte sich längst noch nicht beruhigt... Weinend lag sie da und hatte immer wieder nur Dean vor Augen, wie er vor ihr stand und ihr erzählte wie unglücklich er doch mit Lindsay war, das es ein Fehler war sie zu heiraten da er nur sie liebte... Dean... Ihr Zimmer... Sex... Das war also ihr erstes Mal? Das sollte es gewesen sein? Sie verstand sich selbst nicht mehr. Wie hatte es nur dazu kommen können!?  
  
Stille... doch dann hörte er es wieder, ein leises Klopfen an der Tür... Lorelai stand vor Zimmer 7... lucky number 7...  
  
In ihrem Zimmer hatte sie es nicht länger ausgehalten... Die Dunkelheit, die Ruhe, die Einsamkeit... Doch es rührte sich nichts, es machte keiner auf. Im Zimmer war es still, vielleicht schlief er, vielleicht war er nicht da. Vielleicht war er noch bei Kirk oder hatte beschlossen im Apartment zu schlafen... Traurig drehte sie sich um...  
  
„Hey, so spät noch unterwegs?" „Hey..." Lorelai versuchte zu lächeln, doch es misslang ihr, stattdessen liefen ihr wieder Tränen übers Gesicht. „Was ist los? Du zitterst ja..."schoss es besorgt aus Luke heraus. Luke zog sie zu sich in sein Zimmer und nahm sie in seine Arme, sie legte ihren Kopf auf seine Schulter und schluchzte heftig... Er hielt sie einfach nur fest während er mit seiner Hand sanft über ihren Rücken streichelte.... Er war unsicher... er hatte sie schon oft weinen gesehen, doch das hier war anders... etwas Ernstes schien passiert zu sein... Sie sagten kein Wort, standen nur einige Zeit eng umschlungen da...  
  
Dann seufzte Lorelai „Luke... kann ich... hier bleiben? Ich... ich... möchte heute nicht alleine sein... ich kann nicht in mein leeres Zimmer zurück... Lorelai hob leicht ihren Kopf und sah ihn mit fragendem Blick an. Luke erwiderte unsicher ihren Blick, nickte und sagte leise... „Ja du.. du kannst hier bleiben... ich lass dich nicht allein... Komm her, leg dich in mein Bett, ich setz mich auf den Sessel dort..."Er strich ihr sanft ein paar Strähnen aus dem Gesicht, lächelte sie an und wischte vorsichtig ihre Tränen weg.  
  
Lorelai legte sich auf das Bett, vergrub ihr Gesicht in Lukes Kissen und rollte sich zusammen während er sie zudeckte. „Schlaf erst mal ein bisschen. Morgen sieht alles wieder besser aus..." flüsterte Luke während er ihr über ihre Wange strich... „Danke, Luke" antwortete Lorelai leise und ein kleines Lächeln huschte über ihr Gesicht.  
  
Luke nahm sich das zweite Kissen und eine Decke und machte es sich auf dem Sessel bequem. Während er dort so saß, ließ er Lorelai nicht aus den Augen. Sie sah so verletzlich und traurig aus, wie sie dort zusammengekauert auf dem Bett lag... er seufzte hilflos bei diesem Anblick...  
  
Erneut hörte er sie leise weinen. Es tat ihm weh Lorelai so traurig zu sehen, Luke nahm die Decke zur Seite und ging mit seinem Kissen zum Bett hinüber. Er legte sich vorsichtig neben sie, seinen Arm leicht um sie gelegt... Lorelai nahm seine Hand und drückte sie dankbar, nun fühlte sich wohl in seinen Armen... Dicht aneinander gekuschelt schliefen sie ein...

_Fortsetzung folgt..._


	3. Mistakes Part 3

Endlich, endlich kommt nen neuer Teil ;-)  
Hat zwar ewig gedauert, aber wir hoffen dass er dafür gut geworden ist :-)  
Viel Spaß beim lesen also

LG

****

**

* * *

**

****

****

**Part 3**

Völlig verwirrt, klatschnass und ein lautes "Neeeeein" brüllend riss er seine Augen auf...  
Er saß kerzengerade im Bett und wischte sich laut seufzend den Schweiß aus seinem Gesicht.  
Wieso schon wieder? Wieso hatte er nur immer wieder diesen blöden Traum, dachte er bei sich, und wieso wird es bei jedem Mal nur noch schlimmer!?  
Kirk verstand nicht was los war.  
Nicht das der letzte Traum schon schlimm genug war, nein, jetzt wollten Lulu und Lala ein eigenes Kind und er, Kirk, sollte ihnen dabei helfen...!  
Sie hatten schon alles genau geplant, hatten ihm die Adresse der Samenbank, ein paar Pornohefte und eine Ladung Taschentücher in die Hand gedrückt.  
Sogar einen Termin hatten sie bereits für ihn vereinbart...

Kirk raufte sich die Haare und warf die Decke zur Seite, er wollte diesen Traum so schnell wie möglich vergessen.  
Er zuckte zusammen, als er plötzlich bemerkte, wo er war...  
Sofort schoss ihm der letzte Abend durch den Kopf? Lulu, der See... LUKE?  
Luke! Wie toll es doch von ihm war, das er in seiner Wohnung schlafen durfte.  
Er wollte sich dafür revanchieren, Kirk beschloss für Luke auch etwas Gutes zu tun. Schnurstracks stand er auf und ging hinunter ins Diner.  
Es war gerade erst halb fünf, von Luke war noch nichts zu sehen, also hatte er genügend Zeit…

Ein kleiner Windzug ließ ihn zusammenzucken, er fror, es war kalt im Zimmer, langsam öffnete er seine Augen.  
Neben ihm lag Lorelai die ihm nicht wirklich viel der Decke übrig ließ.  
Es war ihm jedoch egal denn es genügte ihm sie einfach nur anschauen zu können, er erschauderte…  
Wie sie so neben ihm lag…  
Wie lang hatte er sich das ersehnt...?  
Wie lang hatte er es sich erträumt einfach nur neben ihr aufzuwachen?  
Wie lang wollte er sie einfach nur in seinen Armen halten können...?  
Sanft strich er über ihren Arm, ein leichtes Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht…

Es vergingen einige Minuten in denen er einfach nur ruhig neben ihr lag und sie beobachtete...  
Auf einmal zog sie sich zusammen, sie wachte langsam auf.  
Luke wurde unsicher, wie sollte er sich jetzt verhalten?  
Lorelai öffnetet ihre Augen, als sie spürte, dass sie beobachtet wurde, drehte sie sich langsam um und da lag er... Luke!  
Sie sah in mit großen Augen an und drehte sie sich erschrocken wieder weg…  
Was hatte Luke hier zu suchen, träumte sie?  
Doch dann erinnerte sie sich schlagartig an den vorigen Abend…  
Wie traurig und niedergeschlagen sie war und wie er, wie so oft in ihrem Leben, einfach nur da war…

Sie rollte sich auf die andere Seite und sah ihn an.  
Da lag er, ihr bester Freund, Luke... Luke Danes... ihr ging es schlecht und er war, wie so oft, an ihrer Seite.  
Er ist einer der wichtigsten Menschen in ihrem Leben und nun lag er neben ihr…  
„Na, hast du gut geschlafen? Geht's dir besser?" fragte Luke und riss sie aus ihren Gedanken.  
„Jep, ich… ich hab gut geschlafen…„ erwiderte Lorelai.  
„Gut, gut…„ sagte Luke nickend.  
Sie sahen sich einen Moment in die Augen und lächelten schüchtern.  
Als Luke sich nach vorn beugte um Lorelai zu küssen, setzte sie sich plötzlich erschrocken auf.  
"Mist, Mist, Mist! Luke, wie spät ist es!? Es ist schon viel zu spät! Luke!"  
Luke sah Lorelai verwirrt an.  
"Die Gäste, der Testrun, ich muß nach unten!" Lorelai sprang aus dem Bett, blieb mit einem Fuß an der Bettdecke hängen und knallte der Länge nach auf den Boden... "Aaaaaaargh..." murmelte sie, stand auf und humpelte ohne auf Luke zu achten zur Tür.

Sie drehte sich noch einmal um und flüsterte "Danke, Luke". Noch bevor er etwas darauf antworten konnte, war sie auch schon aus dem Zimmer verschwunden.  
Lorelai schloss die Tür hinter sich und atmete tief durch.  
Was war das gerade!? Wollte Luke sie noch mal küssen? Wow!  
Lorelai war durcheinander denn irgendwie ging ihr das alles zu schnell...  
Sie ging zu ihrem Zimmer. Als sie gerade die Tür hinter sich schließen wollte, bemerkte sie Patty, die sie mit einem neugierigen Lächeln auf den Lippen beobachtete und ihr nun zuzwinkerte.

Nein! Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein! Ausgerechnet Patty!  
Geschockt schlug Lorelai die Zimmertür zu und machte sich rasch fertig um sich um das Frühstück und die Gäste kümmern zu können.  
Die ganze Zeit über dachte Lorelai daran, dass alle es wissen, sie anstarren und mit Fragen über Luke, die letzte Nacht... einfach über alles löchern würden.  
Wie sollte sie nur das gemeinsame Frühstück überstehen?  
Patty leistete bekanntlich beim Verbreiten von Gerüchten und Neuigkeiten immer mehr als gute Arbeit. Möglicherweise hatten sich der Streit und der Kuss vom Vorabend auch schon herumgesprochen...

Dean wachte an diesem Morgen sehr früh auf, Lindsay schlief noch tief und fest.  
Er stand leise auf und ging in die Küche, nahm sich ein Glas Orangensaft und setze sich an den Tisch. Ihm gingen auch an diesem Morgen tausend Gedanken durch den Kopf, in sich versunken starrte er ins Leere.  
Er wusste noch immer nicht ob er Lindsay von der letzten Nacht mit Rory erzählen sollte, er mochte Lindsay und wollte ihr nicht wehtun, aber genau das hatte er getan, das war ihm mehr als bewusst.  
Er hätte sie niemals heiraten sollen, er liebte Rory, egal wie sie ihn behandelt hatte. Er konnte einfach nicht gegen die Gefühle die er für sie empfand ankommen. Er liebte sie noch wie am ersten Tag, nach dem ersten Kuss, wie nachdem er mit ihr Schluss gemacht hatte um sie gehen zu lassen. Sie liebte Jess damals mehr als ihn, auch wenn sie es immer geleugnet hatte.  
Auch am Tag seiner Hochzeit liebte er Rory, sie war immer in seinen Gedanken, wäre sie dabei gewesen, er hätte Lindsay nie heiraten können...

Sein schlechtes Gewissen machte ihm zu schaffen.  
Dean deckte den Tisch und machte ihr Frühstück.  
Er wusste, dass er jetzt ein gemeinsames Frühstück mit Lindsay nicht ertragen konnte, er konnte ihr noch nicht wieder in die Augen sehen. Er nahm also seine Jacke und verließ das Haus...

Sie wachte langsam auf, sie hatte kaum geschlafen, sich die halbe Nacht nur hin und her gewälzt und geweint.  
Alles erschien ihr irgendwie falsch...  
Die Nacht mit Dean, der Zeitpunkt, es hätte nie passieren dürfen, das sah sie jetzt ein. Aber es war passiert und daran konnten sie nichts mehr ändern.  
Rory kam sich dumm vor, die ganze Zeit stellte sie sich immer wieder die gleichen Fragen. Warum mit Dean? Warum ausgerechnet jetzt? Warum war es nur so verdammt kompliziert...?  
Sie musste an ihre Mum denken, an ihren enttäuschten Blick, sie hatte sie noch nie so angesehen. Ihr Magen zog sich beim Gedanken daran zusammen.

Rory stand auf und ging ins Badezimmer. Nach wenigen Minuten war sie bereits fertig, ging in die Küche und trank ihre Tasse Kaffee, die sie sich vorher gekocht hatte.  
Anschließend verließ sie das Haus.  
Sie wollte ihre Mum suchen um ihr einiges zu erklären, wenigstens das musste sie irgendwie wieder gerade biegen. Sie ertrug es nicht, dass sie nicht mehr mit ihr über alles reden konnte...

Kirk hatte sich fest vorgenommen Luke einen Gefallen zu tun und das Diner auf Vordermann zu bringen. Als erstes nahm er sich die Küche vor. Er ordnete die Gewürze nach dem Alphabet und nach Größe, stellte die großen Teller in den Schrank, wo eigentlich die Schüsseln standen, und die Schüsseln in den Schrank, wo vorher die Teller waren.  
Schließlich brauchte man die Schüsseln nicht so oft wie die Teller.  
Anschließend ordnete er das Besteck nach den jeweiligen Nahrungsmitteln, für die man sie brauchte.

Als nächstes nahm er sich das Diner selbst vor.  
Er ordnete die Tassen, natürlich nach Farben und nach den Wasserflecken, die darauf zu finden waren.  
Er schob die Kasse an das andere Ende des Tresens, so hatte Luke es nicht so weit, um nach dem Aufstehen gleich nach seinem Geld sehen zu können.  
Dann verschob er die Tische nach seinen Vorstellungen, sie sollten nicht mehr so durcheinander stehen, sondern genau 1 1/2 Meter voneinander entfernt.  
Das war für ihn das Wichtigste überhaupt. Wie oft hatte es ihn gestört, dass die anderen Gäste ihm so oft zu nah auf der Pelle saßen.

Als er die Tische genau ausgerichtet hatte, sah er sich im Diner um und war richtig zufrieden mit sich.  
Luke, wird sich freuen, dachte er und sah auf die Uhr, es war bereits neun.  
Er verschwand schnell im Vorratsraum. Schließlich musste auch dort noch ein wenig Ordnung geschaffen werden.  
Nach geraumer Zeit hörte er jemanden an der Tür des Diners und ging hinaus um nachzusehen...

_Fortsetzung folgt..._


End file.
